


Grantaire's Super Secret (No, Really) Audio Diary

by 2460jehan, lattice_frames



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Genderswap, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Music, Music Creation, POV First Person, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Podfic With Music, audio diary, audio-first work, les mis baby bang, petty facebook arguments, spite as motivator, story contains no babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2460jehan/pseuds/2460jehan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Grantaire really needed was help with her math homework so she could graduate on time. What she got was an angel of a math tutor disappearing from her life and her friends conspiring to break the years long stalemate between her and Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grantaire's Super Secret (No, Really) Audio Diary

**Title:** Grantaire's Super Secret (No, Really) Audio Diary  
**Author & Reader:** [lattice_frames](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/)  
**Composer & Musician:** [2460jehan](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/2460jehan/)  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Fandom:** Les Miserables  
**Pairing/Characters:** Enjolras/Grantaire  
**Warnings:** None  
**Length:** 0:47:26  
**Summary:** All Grantaire really needed was help with her math homework so she could graduate on time. What she got was an angel of a math tutor disappearing from her life and her friends conspiring to break the years long stalemate between her and Enjolras.  
**Download:** right click and save [as an mp3](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Grantaire's%20Super%20Secret%20\(No,%20Really\)%20Audio%20Diary.mp3)  
**Streaming:**

  
**Music Download:** available at the artist's [bandcamp](https://codenameprouvaire.bandcamp.com/album/grantaires-super-secret-no-really-audio-diary)

 **Transcript Available:** as a [pdf](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Grantaire's%20Super%20Secret%20\(No%20Really\)%20Audio%20Diary.pdf) or [text file](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Grantaire's%20Super%20Secret%20\(No%20Really\)%20Audio%20Diary.txt)

**Author's Note:**

> lattice_frames: This idea would not have existed if I hadn't been shouting at Raisa about it on twitter. Huge thanks to the mods of the challenge for letting us abruptly change media halfway through because we had a cool idea. And thanks to Rjcreighton who did a lightning quick beta of the text before I recorded and was waving pompoms as I livetweeted editing. 
> 
> This is intended to be an audio-first work, so a transcript has been provided for accessibility purposes. The story is set up like a podcast, not a traditional podfic so the transcript is not of prose but approximately 5k of first person dialogue and voice directions.


End file.
